


SMOSH OR PASS

by shaylivias



Category: Smosh
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Smosh AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaylivias/pseuds/shaylivias
Summary: An AU (alternating Group Chat/Story) of the Smosh Family, where they all attend the University of Southern California and have become friends through various ways. They keep in contact through group messages, late night hangouts, group dinners at the cafeteria and visits to the library. And every day someone presents a prompt: 'Smash or Pass'. This started a while ago, with Shayne asking if his friends would 'Smash or Pass' Human Shrek. It quickly became 'Smosh or Pass' after a typo by Joven.





	1. 001.

> **[TUESDAY NIGHT, 11:49PM]**

 

 **jovenshire** created a group chat and named it “SMOSH OR PASS”  
 **jovenshire** added **atomicmari** , **sohinki** , **lasercorn** , **bigbossboze** , **westheeditor** , **cleverbones** , **livliv** , **noahgross** , **uglyboi** , **crotchney** and **daddyneedsjuice** to the group chat.

 **sohinki:** joven what is this

 **lasercorn:** YES PLEASE JOVEN EXPLAIN 

 **westheeditor:** smosh???

 **sohinki:** joven we already have a group chat, why did you make a new one

 **cleverbones:** what does smosh mean friend?? 

 **jovenshire:** oh fck  
 **jovenshire:** i meant to type smash or pass  
 **jovenshire:** fuck  
 **jovenshire:** i wanted this to be the offical group chat

 **bigbossboze:** that stupid game y’all play?

 **atomicmari:** awesome game **

 **crotchney:** boze you play the game too

 **l** **ivliv:** joven can you even spell

 **daddyneedsjuice:** omfg olivia

 **livliv:** I DIDNT MEAN FOR THAT TO BE MEAN IM SORRY  
**livliv:** JOVEN I LOVE YOU

 **uglyboi:** olivia comin for everyone today

 **livliv:** :/

 **crotchney:** aw olivia

 **noahgross:** lmao did you guys see shayne on campus? he’s wearing a muscle tank  
 **noahgross:** his arms are out of proportion to his body

 **jovenshire:** smash or pass; shayne wearing a muscle tank  
 **jovenshire:** its a smash from me

 **livliv:** ew pass  
 **livliv:** jk smash dat ass

 **sohinki:** i think you guys mean smosh  
**sohinki:** id smosh

 **westheeditor:** oooooohhhh!! smosh!!!

 **atomicmari:** definitely smosh

 **lasercorn:** PASS

 **uglyboi:** i’d smosh

 **noah is gross:** same ^

 **cleverbones:** shayniel robert topp is my best friend, i will not smosh or pass on him

 **crotchney:** so that’s a smosh from damien. pass for me, only bc muscle tank

 **daddyneedsjuice:** i’m really offended lasercorn passed

 **bigbossboze:** HIIIIIIIIII SHAYNE  
 **bigbossboze:** also i’ll play if yall buy me a cookie  
 **bigbossboze:** smosh

 **daddyneedsjuice:** i couldn’t give a fuck if anyone smoshes. lasercorn passed and now i’m really hurt  
**daddyneedsjuice** removed themselves from the group chat.

 **lasercorn:** SHAYNE NO

 **bigbossboze** added **daddyneedsjuice** to the group chat.  
**bigbossboze:** if i have to suffer shayne, you have to as well.

 **lasercorn:** SHAYNE I’D SMOSH YOU. I WAS JUST TRYING TO LOOK COOL

 **c** **rotchney:** do you guys want to do something tonight?  
**crotchney:** maybe library study session?

 **westheeditor:** damien, shayne, noah & i  have lacrosse practice tonight for our first game tomorrow. can you guys come???

 **crotchney:** i can! after volleyball practice

 **bigbossboze:** i’ll tag along w u court

 **atomicmari:** same! girls trip to the lacrosse field!

 **livliv:** me three!!!!

 **jovenshire:** i’ll go if someone buys me coffee

 **noahgross:** joven the game is at 5pm not 5am

 **sohinki:** he still wants coffee

 **jovenshire:** coffee in exchange for my presence.

 **lasercorn:** JOVEN WE HAVE COFFEE IN OUR DORM  
**lasercorn:** I MAKE YOU COFFEE EVERYDAY

 **jovenshire:** yeah but its bettr when people buy it for you

 **uglyboi:** my class is in main hall, i can get joven coffee from the cafe there

 **crotchney:** ooh! get me an iced caramel latte

 **noahgross:** get me a lemonade

 **uglyboi:** i aint a waiter!  
 **uglyboi:** joven is the only one getting coffee. court you can venmo me money

 **jovenshire:** i love keith

 **atomicmari:** everyone loves keith, joven.

 **livliv:** i’m with him right now and he’s dancing bc he’s happy you love him


	2. 002.

> **[THURSDAY AFTERNOON, 3:27PM]**

**new message in chat** “SMOSH OR PASS”

 

**cleverbones:** reminder that our lacrosse game is at 5:30pm on the football field friends! <3 

**sohinki:** sweet, mari and i get out of our bio class at 5

**crotchney:** i get out of cheer practice at 5:45, i will be late, but i will be there

**noahgross:** we might not even start until 5:45, we have to wait for the other team to get here

**bigbossboze:** the football field is the one next to the library right?

**livliv:** yes babe

**uglyboi:** boze and i will be coming from main hall, we’ll be there on time

**daddyneedsjuice :** keith’s gonna be on time for something!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOW

**bigbossboze:** shots fired

**jovenshire:** i will bring me, myself and i  
**jovenshire:** actually i think i’m gonna bring kate

**crotchney:** KATE  
**crotchney:** AS IN MY BIG SISTER KATE?

**jovenshire:** you guys arent really related, its just stupid sorority things

**bigbossboze:** so r u like cheating on me or something @joven

**jovenshire:** we weren’t together????

**bigbossboze:** wow  
**bigbossboze:** wow

**atomicmari:** i think you and kate are cute

**jovenshire:** relax we’re not even dating. i just like hanging out with her  
**jovenshire:** courtney, whats wrong?

**crotchney:** nothing

**jovenshire:** kate said you weren’t feeling good

**livliv:** court? 

**bigbossboze:** who do i need to beat up?

**crotchney:** i’m fine, i just broke up with my bf yesterday  
**crotchney:** can we play fortnite tonight?

**livliv:** omg court! why didn't you tell anyone?

**crotchney:** idk, it didn't seem like a big deal  
 **crotchney:** can we talk about this later?   


**sohinki:** for you? yes. and we will all play, i will force everyone to  
**sohinki:** ok i think mari and i will get there first probably

**bigbossboze:** keith and i will be right behind you

**livliv:** and i’ll follow 

**atomicmari:** we’re going to run out of class because fuck prof bereta BIOLOGY SUCKS

**sohinki:** joven/court, we’ll meet you there and save you a spot.

 

> **[THURSDAY NIGHT, 8:33PM]**

**new message in chat**  “SMOSH OR PASS”

 

**westheeditor:** thank you guys for coming!!! sorry we didn’t win :(

**daddyneedsjuice:** it was fuckin tanner risner’s fault  
**daddyneedsjuice:** blame him

**bigbossboze:** even though i had no idea what was going on the entire game, it was real fun to watch you guys and support yall

**uglyboi:** i second that. well said boze

**sohinki:** we’re gonna launch a fortnite session at 8:45pm. get ready for a victory royale everyone 

**livliv:** i won’t be playing but i’ll be with courtney so i’ll be there in spirit. and over the microphone 

**jovenshire:** i just dropped kate off, i’ll be home in five minutes to play

**bigbossboze:** fortnite!

  
  



End file.
